Frog Girls
Frog Girls are a group of amphibious monsters that live in streams and wetlands, encountered in Chapter 2 of Monster Girl Quest. They prefer feeding on humans, and attack in swarms. Once they catch a suitable male, they use their incredibly long tongues to force him to ejaculate. Biography A pair of Frog Girls ambush Luka during his journey to Grand Noah, with several more approaching. The defeat of one of the frogs results in the rest fleeing. Monsterpedia Entry “An amphibious monster, they infest streams and wetlands. They prefer feeding on humans, and will generally attack them in swarms. Once the man is caught, they will use their tongues to lick them to ejaculation. Their skill full use of their long tongues can easily lick their prey dry. Since there are usually many of them, their feeding never stops with a single ejaculation. If they find a particularly good male, they will sometimes mate with him as a group. The Frog Girls will take turns raping him, and will switch after every orgasm. Easily overpowered by their sheer numbers, the man will have no choice but to mate with every single one of them. After the mating is finished, the man will surely be completely exhausted. Exploiting that weakness, they will usually be taken to the Frog Girls' home and kept as a shared mate.” Attacks Frog Handjob: Normal attack which damages two times. Will trigger hand bukkake on loss. Frog Footjob: Normal attack which damages two times. Will trigger foot bukkake on loss. Frog Tit Fuck: Normal attack which damages two times. Will trigger chest bukkake on loss. *Group Binding: Triggers bind status. Full-Body Licking Attack: Binded attack which damages three times for two turns. Groin Licking Attack: Binded attack which damages three times for two turns. *Non-requestable technique Battle Overview The Frog Girls can attack twice per turn. Not only that, their bind can make things more difficult, as they gain the upper hand by gaining an extra turn and can hit for a total of six times. Use of Gnome will allow you to minimize damage by breaking their bind. Luka doesn't need to lower their HP all the way; once they have 1/3rd health, Frog Girl A will be sealed, causing B to flee. If Luka loses by Full-Body Licking Attack or Groin Licking Attack, the Frog Girls swarm him and lick his body with their long elastic tongues, and he is then forced to be their semen slave. If he loses while not being bound, the Frog Girls cling to him and lick his face and tongue while he has vaginal intercourse with Frog Girl A, and is thus forced to be their breeding slave. Evaluation “You got licked by a bunch of frogs. I'm so happy for you. Really, what a pathetic Hero... Now then, if you're captured by the Frog Girls, you'll suffer very damaging attacks. You can escape normally, but it will take time and severely hurt you. But with Gnome, you can escape from them much quicker. In the future, when it looks like you may be overpowered and held with no escape, you may want to borrow Gnome's power. If you break through all their binds, and still lose... There may be another pathetic fate for you to succumb to. Now go, oh brave Luka. Peel off that swarm of Frog Girls, and trample them underfoot.” Trivia *Interestingly, there are only two Frog Girls when Luka fights them, but in the rape scene with Full-Body Licking Attack or Groin Licking Attack, there are three of them. Category:Animals Category:Artist: UN DO Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 2 Category:Monsters Category:Multiple Endings Category:Noah